Przed początkiem wszystkich początków
Wstęp "Przed Początkiem Wszystkich początków" to opowieść o tym, jak narodziły się światy, i wszechświaty, w tym także wszechświat bionicle, wszechświat glatorian, a także ten świat, w którym rozgrywa się akcja pisanych przeze mnie opowieści. Nazywa się on światem "Tricitium" Opowieść Część 1 *-Idźcie, idźcie i znajdźcie swe miejsce we wszechświecie. - Powiedizała największa z wielkich istot, król królów, władca wszystkich władców i imperator cesarzy, do zebranych wokół niego wszystkich wielkich istot. - Następnie stwórzcie swój własny świat i obudźcie w nim życie. Albowiem zostaliście stworzeni, abyście i wy stworzyli życie, i tych, którzy będą go strzegli. Po tych słowach znikł. Wszystkie wielkie istoty rozbiegły się po kosmosie. Jedna z nich nie ruszyła się w ogóle. Obudziła swą moc, i stworzyła 10 innych istot, od których biło światło. Istoty te ustawiły się w okrąg dookoła ich stwórcy. On zaś znowu obudził swą moc. Tym razem potrzebował jej o wiele więcej. Zaczął kreować swój świat. Nieopodal jego zatrzymała, się inna istota. Ta również rozpoczęła tworzenie świata, świata, który kiedyś zostanie nazwany światem Tricitium *Zaczęła od gwiazd i słońc. Gdy ciała niebieskie krążyły już na niebie, zaczęła tworzyć centralny punkt, planetę tak wielką, że niektóre układy słoneczne, wydawały się przy niej małe jak łupinki od orzecha. Wokół jądra planety zaczęła zbierać się masa, która po krótkim czasie uformowała się na kształt geoidy. Wtem istota wyciągnęła swą dłoń, z której zaczęła wypływać woda. Po chwili płynęła już strumieniami. W oka mgnieniu całą powłokę planety pokryły oceany. Następnie istota wyciągnęła przed siebie swą drugą dłoń, po czym obydwie podniosła ku górze, i znów opuściła. Następnie lewą ręką wskazała wschód, a potem zachód, natomiast prawą ręką wskazała zachód, a potem wschód. Słoneczne promienie oplotły planetę. * W końcu owa istota stwierdziła, że sama sobie nie poradzi. Ujęła więc sporą część swej mocy i stworzyła drugą istotę. Na pozór podobną do siebie lecz zupełnie inną... Gdy opadły strumienie światła, ukazało się stworzenie, o wiele mniejsze niż jego stwórca. Aczkolwiek niezmiernie potężne. Lecz świat wciąż nie był ukończony. Wilka istota uderzyła w swe dłonie. Wielka fala dźwięku obiegła glob, po czym zatrzęsła każdym jego zakątkiem. Tafle oceanu zaczęły przecinać wierzchołki szczytów przyszłych gór. Wielkie klify, wyspy i całe kontynenty oderwały się od podłoża i wypłynęły na powierzchnię, czyniąc przy tym wewnętrzne jaskinie świata podziemnego, które w tej samej sekundzie wypełniły się złożami surowców. Oczom stwórcy ukazała się planeta, pokryta kontynentami i wodami, wyspami i górami, gotowymi, by zasiać na nich życie... * Stwórca zmienił swą postać, a mianowicie zmniejszył sie 100 razy. Owa mniejsza istota uczyniła to samo, i teraz razem ze swym stwórcą unosili się teraz tylko kilka metrów nad ziemią. W końcu wielka istota postawiła swe stopy na jałowej, czarnej ziemi, która właśnie teraz stała się żyzna, natomiast na pustyniach została obsypana czerwonym piaskiem, a na plażach złotym i błyszczącym niczym diament. Spod jej stóp zaczęła wyrastać trawa. Kilka chwil później wszystkie doliny okryły się zielonym kocem. Wtem stwórca zerwał kilka ździubeł trawy, po czym swym spojrzeniem poszatkował je na malutkie kawałeczki, które zmieniły się w zioła. Następnie zbliżył swe dłonie przepełnione ziarenkami do swych ust, i dmuchnął. Nie był to wicher, ale ziarenka poderwały się i rozleciały po okolicy. Gdzie upadało ziarenko, tam w ciągu kilku sekund pojawiało się drzewo, krzew lub inna roślina. Następnie stwórca zrobił kilka kroków na zachód, po czym skłonił się i czubkiem swej dłoni dotknął ziemi. Spod jego dłoni wypłynęła woda. W ten sposób narodziło się jezioro. A woda w nim była tak czysta i przejrzysta, że dokładnie było widać dno. Wówczas uczynił gwałtowny ruch ręką, a krople wody upadły na inne doliny, tworząc inne jeziora. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie, ale stwierdził, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Stworzył też 15 legionów aniołów, gdzie w każdym legionie znajdowało się 5 armii, po 2000 aniołów. Polecił mniejszej istocie aby przejęła nad nimi dowodzenie, i rozkazała im tworzyć inne zwierzęta, inne rośliny, a także aby kreowali otoczenie, ale tylko o tyle ile to jest konieczne. Dla niej zaś miał większe zadanie... Część 2 * Stwórca zwrócił się do niej, i pierwszy raz odezwał się, a głos jego był tak piękny! Brzmiał jak tysiące anielskich chórów, a zarazem jak tornada i burze, lecz prznikało przez niego coś, co sprawiało, że czuć było w nim spokój i zaufanie. Był to głos dostojny, mówił niskim tonem, a słowa padały do uszu jak kwiaty na jedwab - delikatnie i spokojnie: - "Od dziś będziesz nosił imię "Khrisaniar"(czyt. Hrizanjar). Z biegiem czasu dowiesz się co znaczy te imię, lecz nie dzisiaj. Dzisiaj masz większą misję. Byłeś świadkiem stworzenia świata. Widziałeś, jak rodziły się wody, rośliny i kontynenty. Od teraz wiesz również jak stworzyć gwiazdy, i co zrobić by żywioły były posłuszne twojej woli. Jak ja nauczyłem ciebie, tak i ty teraz ich naucz"... * Khrisaniar był tego bardziej świadomy, niż mogłoby się wydawać. Zrozumiał słowa wielkiego ducha. Podzielił legiony, na grupy, i wyznaczył im dowódców. Dał im większą moc niż pozostali i odznaczył ich białymi szatami z platyny, przez które przenikały diamenty. Wskazał im ich przeznaczenie, zadania i kierunek, w którym musieli podążyć, aby je spełnić. Niektórzy ruszyli ku niebu, niektórzy zajęli się powierzchnią i lasami. Jeszcze inni wstąpili w otchłań, gdzie narodził się świat podwodny. Khrisaniar zostawił sobie tylko jeden legion, na którego czele stał Lavingitis. Zajęli się tworzeniem zwierząt, ale nie istot inteligentnych.To zadanie należało tylko do dwóch istot. Wielkiego ducha i Khrisaniar'ego. Ten drugi, bardzo dobre o tym wiedział. Posiadał on bowiem wielką wiedzę, a jego potędzedorównywał tylko Wielki Duch. Niezwykła moc mogła stanowić zagrożenie, ale ten świat był jeszcze zbyt młody, by dowiedzieć się czym jest zło... * Gdy aniołowie i ich dowódcy, wraz z Khrisaniarem krążyli po świecie i (bo takie było ich zadanie) kreowali go, wielki duch nie podejmował się żadnego zadania. Cały czas się przyglądał temu, co stworzył, i temu co powstaje. Zastanawiał się czy tak ma właśnie być. W końcu odrzucił na bok medytację. Poczuł siłę i chęć do działania. Nie mineło dużo czasu, a z jego ręki zrodziły się nowe stworzenia, takie jak; ogniste centaury, skalne orły, lodowe syreny, czy też przepiękne srebrne łabędzie lub niezwykłe białe smoki. Każdemu gatunku przydzielił krainy nad którymi mieli sprawować pieczę. Jednak rasa dominująca w tym świecie, miała zasiedlić wszystkie miejsca. Ich zaś musiały pilnować jeszcze inne istoty. * Khrisaniar zbliżył się do wielkiego ducha. Rozejrzał się wokół: Jego oczom ukazały się doliny, przepełnione po brzegi szczęściem i światłem, ujrzał beztrosko bawiące się białe lwy, widział jak srebrne łabędzie, razem z innym ptactwem wodnym, z wdziękiem i gracją pływały po jeziorze. Całe to szczęście i radość z życia - nie rozumiał tego. Tak wielki i potężny umysł, nie mógł objąć tego swym rozumowaniem. Przestał się tym przejmować i zwrócił się do wielkiego ducha: - Widzę, że jesteś dumny ze swego dzieła mój panie. Ja jednak na razie widzę w tym nie zbyt wiele. Wiem tylko, że temu wszystkiemu jest potrzebna jakaś organizacja. Jakieś centrum, albo coś w tym stylu, potrzebne jest również prawo, które... - Ah, Khrisaniarze, jakże jesteś niecierpliwy. - przerwał mu wielki duch - Niechaj nacieszą się wolnością! Przyjdzie jeszcze czas na te sprawy. Jednak teraz - ten dzień należy do nich. - Wedle twego życzenia. Skoro ty tak powiedziałeś, tak musi być. Khrisaniar odrzucił swe plany, a sam udał się ku jezioru lodowych nimf gdzie wraz ze swym wiernym przyjacielem Lavingitisem i kilkoma srebrnymi łabędziami, które przysiadły na krystalicznej tafli jeziora, oddał się medytacji. Obok radośnie płynęła woda z kaskad jeziora, a wokół, nowo narodzony świat cieszył się swym życiem... Część 3 * Jako że wielki duch wprawił w ruch sfery i ciała niebieskie tego świata( a także słońce, które oświetlało planetę Tricitium ) pierwszy dzień tworzenia świata dobiegł końca. Gdy słońce znów wzeszło nad dolinę, w której znajdował się wielki duch, ten powstał z tafli jeziora. Wzbił się w powietrze, a inne istoty zebrały się wokół niego. Obok niego, lecz na ziemi stał Khrisaniar wraz z Lavingitisem. Wielki duch przemówił do wszystkich: - Tak jak już powiedziałem, dzisiaj nadszedł dzień organizacji. Niech grupy po 200 aniołów, podążą w miejsce, które wskaże im ich dowódca. Każda grupa, wzniesie w tym miejscu miasto. Powstać mają 3 miasta każdego żywiołu, na wyspie tego żywiołu. Żywioły te to: ogień, woda, ziemia, kamień, powietrze i lód. Istoty przystosowane do odpowiedniego żywiołu zamieszkają w miastach i ich okolicach Pozostałe miasta, zostaną wybudowane w przyszłości gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba. Natomiast Khrisaniar, Lavingitis, Muran, Leraun, Kresten, Heshan i Ashant zostaną ze mną. Dla nich mam inne zadanie. * Aniołowie podzieli się, wybrali dowódców. Polecieli w swoim kierunku, ku Morzu Sześciu Wysp. Wielki duch wziął ze sobą Khrisaniara, Lavingitisa, Murana, Lerauna, Krestena, Ashanta i polecieli w inną stronę. Lecieli przez pół godziny. Dotarli nad brzeg Morza Sześciu Wysp(Morze te zostało tak nazwane dopiero po latach). Przed nimi rozciągała się pokryta złotym piaskiem plaża, a za nimi długie doliny często zdobione jeziorami, a jeszcze dalej góry. Dolina ta była opustoszała, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że skoro wielki duch nikogo tutaj nie wysłał, musiał być w tym jakiś cel. I owszem był. W pewnej chwili, wielki duch oddalił się od grupy. Podążał na szczyt małego wzgórza. Tam zatrzymał się na chwilkę. Rozejrzał się, a potem spojrzał w dół i uronił kilka kropli łez, które upadły na ziemię. Nagle z tego miejsca wypłynął potężny strumień krystalicznej wody. Kilka kilometrów dalej rozgałęził się na cztery strumienie, każdy w innym kierunku świata. W miejscu gdzie się rozdzieliły powstał małe jeziorko o kulistym kształcie. Dwa od nurza rzeki wpadły do moża, tworząc tez zatoki, trzecie popłynęło ku gurom, a czwarte zaś w głąb kontynentu. Wielki duch zwrócił się do zebranych: - W tej dolinie, pod tymi górami, nad tą rzeką i tym morzem, powstanie miasto, miasto państwo, z którego będzie się wywodziło nasze panowanie. Albowiem, wy jesteście najwięksi i wy będziecie tworzyli radę tego miasta. - Jak wyglądać ma te miasto? Jak będzie się nazywać? - Spytał Lavingitis - Tirezium - Odpowiedział wielki duch. - Tirezium, miasto króla królów. - dodał Khrisaniar - Miasto legend i królów! - stwierdził Ashant - Zacznijmy więc! - Krzyknął Muran * Zanim jednak zaczęli, wysłuchali poleceń Wielkiego Ducha. Miasto miało być podzielone na 7 części: miasto ognia, miasto wody, miasto lodu, miasto powietrza, miasto ziemi, miasto skały, a w centrum miasta, miała znajdować się dzielnica, w której mieściły by się wszystkie potrzebne budynki, dzielnica dla wszystkich mieszkańców. W samym środku miasta miał stanąć pałac wielkiego ducha. Co do pałacu, wielki duch powiedział tylko tyle, że zajmie się nim sam. Pomiędzy dzielnicami miasta a także wewnątrz ich miały znajdować się szyby transportowe drogi i kanał dla komunikacji. Rzeka od teraz nazywana Rzeką duchów, miała pełnić rolę przede wszystkim rozrywki. Wielki duch razem z innymi istotami, zaczął kreować miasto... * Nie minęły 2 dni, a miasto zostało ukończone(Prace nad nim trwały przez cały czas, dzień i noc). Otoczone wysokimi, zdobionymi posągami aniołów murami, przepełnione wieżami i gmachami, zdobione posagami i fontannami, podzielone na cztery części przez rzekę duchów. Widać było też wiszące ogrody. W każdej dzielnicy miasta, znajdował się centralny budynek. Zaś w samym środku miasta, skąd wypływała rzeka, wznosił się pałac wielkiego ducha. Potężny i wielki moloch, o niewyobrażalnych rozmiarach. Otaczał go plac, przecinany przez rzekę w czterech miejscach(cztery strony świata). Albowiem rzeka wypływała spod pałacu, z sali tronowej wielkiego ducha. Sam plac, był zdobiony posągami aniołów i fontannami. Gdzieniegdzie znajdowały się tzw. "oazy" bunie otoczone roślinnością. Plac był wyłożony kamieniami szlachetnymi, złotem i platyną. Do największych centralnych wrót, prze które wchodziło się do pałacu, prowadziła ścieżka o szerokości 10 metrów, wykładana diamentami i zwieńczona platyną po obu stronach. U samych wrót pałacu stały dwa wielkie posągi skrzydlatych wojowników z mieczami(legenda mówi, że są to dwaj wojownicy, których dusze zostały zamknięte w kamieniu, i budzą się tylko wtedy, gdy nieproszony gość chce przekroczyć progi pałacu, lecz nigdy do tego nie doszło). Pałac był dzielony na wiele części. Największą z nich była sala tronowa, zwieńczona kopułą z brylantów, po które nieustannie spływała woda. Wewnątrz sali, było jezioro, z którego wypływała rzeka. W centrum jeziora znajdował się tron wielkiego ducha, zdobiony posągami aniołów ze złota, marmuru i brylantów. Sala była wspierana kolumnami i posągami. W innych częściach pałacu znajdowały się ogrody, zbrojownie i niezliczona ilość komnat. Na kpoule pałacu stał posąg wielkiego ducha otoczonego przez anioły. Całe bowiem miasto było przepełnione posągami. Czekało tylko, by ktoś w nim zamieszkał... Część 4 * To co się teraz wydarzyło było niezwykłe. Wielki duch wyszedł poza miasto. Oddalił się na jakieś 200 metrów od bram. Wtedy uderzył pięścią w ziemię. Ziemia zatrzęsła się, lecz szybko przestała. Wtem, w sześciu miejscach ziemia zaczęła się wybrzuszać. Wzgórki szybko urosły. Stawały się coraz wyższe, i wyższe. Przestały rosnąć, gdy osiągnęły 2 metry. Chwilkę później, z bloków osypała się część ziemi. Teraz bloki nabrały humanidalnego kształtu. Wielki duch podszedł do każdego z nich, i przyjrzał się dokładnie wszystkim. Zmierzył ich wzrokiem. Nagle wzniósł ku niebu ręce, a z jego dłoni zrodziło się sześć kul światła. Tchnął kule w bloki z ziemi. Teraz humanidalne postacie nabrały więcej szczegółów. Zarysowały im się twarze, kontury kończyn, ciała, korpusu. Zaczęły się świecić i błyskać wesołymi promieniami. Nagle zgasły. Promienie opadły na ziemię niczym szaty z jedwabiu i rozpłynęły się. Teraz przed wielkim duchem stało 6 istot. Jedna z nich mrugnęła... * Po chwili przetarła swe oczy, a po niej, zrobiła to każda inna, albowiem promienie słoneczne mogły podrażnić nieco nowo narodzone gałki oczne, zwłaszcza, iż było samo południe. Istoty popatrzyły się na siebie, oceniły, że są takie same, a wielki duch, choć podobny, wydawał się niezwykły, nadzwyczajny i przepiękny. Wydał im się też tym, kto "ma tu coś do powiedzenia" i owszem tak również było. Padli więc na twarze, przed jego majestatem. On zaś wzniósł swe ręce do góry, a 6 istot znów oplotły promienie. Zatoczyły wokół nich kółko i przeniosły się dalej. Tam gdzie się zatrzymały na chwilkę, pojawiała się kolejna istota, identyczna do poprzedniej. Z każdej nowej istoty wychodziły dwa promienie słoneczne, więc rozmnożyli się bardzo szybko. W końcu gdy duch uznał, że tyle wystarczy, promienie znów się rozpłynęły, a wyglądało to tak pięknie. * Następnie stwórca podzielił ich na 6 grup. Każdą cechowało co innego. Powstały grupy 6 żywiołów - pierwsza grupa to ogień, druga lód, trzecia powietrze, czwarta woda, piąta to ziemia, a szósta kamień. Grupa ognia, zamieszkała w dzielnicy najbardziej odpowiedniej dla nich - w dzielnicy ognia. Wyróżniał ich wybuchowy temperament i uparty charakter. Byli to najczęściej istoty rządne przygód, niespokojne. To właśnie z gatunku ognia wywodzili się awanturnicy i łowcy przygód. Ich karnacja, przybrała odcień czerwieni, tak samo jak ich oczy. Jeśli chodzi o ich posturę - byli średniej budowy. Grupa lody zamieszkała w dzielnicy lodu. Cechował ich spokój duszy, i ułożenie. Byli też (jak ich rasa na to wskazuje ) chłodni, a ich wojownicy byli bezkonkurencyjni na polu bitwy - bezwzględni, tajemniczy i potężni. Rasa ta wydała pokolenia wielu wspaniałych wojowników, ale to właśnie z rasy lodu wywodzili się najwięksi uczeni. Rasa lody była najmądrzejszą ze wszystkich. Karnacja lodu - skóra o odcieniu przeraźliwej bieli ( nie trupiej, a spokojnej i przyjemnej), oczy błękitne. Byli mniej więcej wzrostu ludzi ognia. Ludzi powietrza cechował dobry humor, odwaga (częśto niestety te dwa czynniki prowadziły do nieprzyjemnych wypadków). Nie przepadali za podróżowaniem, jedynie (w drodze wyjątku) o własnych siłach, drogą powietrzną. Nic więc dziwnego, że dzielnica powietrza, była najbardziej rozległa. Potrzebowali oni bowiem wiele miejsca. Ich skóra miała odcień zieleni. Ciekawostką jest to, że skrzydła mają tylko niektórzy, pozostali potrafią tylko lewitować(ale to już inna historia). Są smukli i wysocy, ich oczy mają kolor zieleni. Postacie *Mata Nui(nie wspomniany imieniem) *Największa z wielkich istot *Wielki Duch Świata Tricitium *Khrisaniar *Lavingitis *Ogniste Centaury(tylko wspomniane) *Skalne Orły(tylko wspomniane) *Lodowe Syreny(tylko wspomniane) *Srebrne Łabędzie(tylko wspomniane) *Białe Smoki(tylko wspomniane) Zobacz też * Świat Tricitium